Hectic Holidays!
by SnowieBearSnarl
Summary: Thistle is a first year student at Beacon with a big problem; A massive crush on a second year student named Ruby. Despite her habit of getting flustered around Ruby, Thistle has a plan and it all hinges on a Christmas party five days from now.
1. Chapter 1

Pure white fluorescent lights flickered in time with a mercilessly ticking clock counting down the seconds in the classroom that was suffocating in the otherwise silent atmosphere. Students were crammed together in the rows of seats some higher up in the bleacher style seats were resigned to sit uncomfortably on the long desks. Some had their heads buried in books, frantically studying, others more casually reading. Others struggled to stay awake while some students had already left the land of the wake.

Some students, however, had their shifting gases repeatedly fall on a handsome young man leaning against a wall with a book in his hands at the front of the class, quietly reading some work of fiction he was immersed in. The teacher was new to Beacon, the first year combat instructor had made a name for himself doing the bare minimum in class.

One of his big, soft purple eyes stayed open, reading his book while the other closed as he gave a long and tired yawn. He held his novel open with one hand, his thumb at the bottom keeping the pages separated and his other hand ran over his face and through his short apple red hair tied with a braid on one side hanging down by his ear held together with a plastic purple bead.

The wandering eyes of the students moved from their teacher to the clock and back again, their happening more and more frequently as the period drew towards its close. Some looked pleadingly to each other, silently begging their classmates to be the one to break the spell of quiet no one seemed quite willing to break, until…

"Professor Tsvetok?" A student in the front row finally spoke, a girl with very short black hair, crimson eyes and impeccable posture.

"Hmm?" For a moment, he seemed taken aback to find himself still in the classroom as he was torn from his story, a small gold earring on his right ear glimmering in the light as he looked quickly around before coming to his senses. "Oh, Ms. Blank, what's up?"

"Well Sir, class is almost over and we haven't had a single moment of combat practice. The second years are even sitting in so I think we should take advantage of this opportunity to-"

"What? Study hall isn't good enough for you all? I might be a little out of it but don't you all have midterms coming up this week? I've seen your practice test scores, you're gonna need all the studying you can get." He chuckled to himself, closing his book with a very loud clap. "Fine, you want to have fight? Well, since you're the one who insists you can be the combatant Ms. Blank."

"Y- yes Sir!" Instantly, Iris Blank stiffened up, holding herself back from gulping at the prospect of having to fight her teacher.

"Alright, let's see… who would make a fun- I mean, productive opponent for you?" With the smuggest grin on his lips the teacher rested his chin between his thumb and index finger as he scanned the room.

Everywhere his line of sight passed his students immediately froze up or looked impatiently back at him wanting to be thrown into the fray. Every time he saw a student who looked afraid, his gaze would linger on them just a little bit longer, prolonging their dread before passing them over, seeing them breath a sigh of relief from the corner of his eyes.

Finally, he stopped on a tiny girl whose head was down, staring at her notebook that she was so preoccupied with it seemed she didn't notice what was happening in the classroom. He could see a small but very happy smile on her lips while her big purple eyes shifted over her paper and her hand scrawled her pencil with some vague purpose. All the while, her head bobbed ever so slightly, shaking her shoulder length apple red hair tied in a braid on one side.

"Ms. Tsvetok."

"Uh!? Wha?" The younger Tsvetok's head shot up, her eyes wide and confused, trying to catch up with the reality she was just rejoining… all eyes were on her.

"Nice of you to finally join the rest of the class. Why don't you come down here and grace us with your presence. If it's not too much to ask." Though he was still grinning, his voice told the class that he was anything but amused.

"Sorry Vitali, I was just-"

"That's Professor, you're the student here, Thistle. Keep that in mind while you get your ass down here alright?" With that, his smile vanished, leaving behind a hard and stoic visage, even while his sister's face burned bright red in embarrassment as she stood up, chains dangling from her wrists.

"Alright, if you two make this good we should kill the rest of class with this fight." Vitali's eyes darted quickly over to the clock then back to his two students who were making their way to the arena.

"I won't give you the satisfaction. I'll end this quick." Thistle huffed bitterly, shooting a defiant glare at her brother. Her small hands reached for her belt where two curved karambit knives were sheathed, her chains dangling from her wrists nearly to the floor then back up to the handles of her weapons; the Spite Virtues.

"Don't be so cocky." Iris didn't look away from her smaller opponent's eyes for even a moment as she drew two long katana from sheathes at her sides, swirling the blades around as though they were weightless.

"Alright ladies, fight ends when one of you drops below twenty-five percent Aura. On your marks…"

 _I won't lose this, Vitali already embarrassed me once in front of her, I won't let Iris make me look bad too._

"Get set…"

 _Come to think of it, this will be her first time seeing me fight. Then I definitely can't lose in front of her!_

"Fight!"

"Aaaaah!" Thistle instantly broke into a full on sprint towards her opponent with a belligerent battle cry!

With an upward jerk of her arm she sent her blade up into the air, catching the chain just below it! Across from her, Thistle's opponent took a defensive pose, ready to counter anything thrown her way, her blood colored eyes following the near unpredictable weapons that Thistle wielded.

In blur of steel Thistle lashed her blade, the chain sliding through her grasp carried by the momentum of her knife as she swung down at her fellow Huntress in training, the razor sharp blade slashing from above aimed right between the gap in her swords!

 **BANG!**

The air and ground shook as a concussive pressure wave exploded from the connecting blades the instant Iris intercepted the attack, knocking away her sword and staggering her from the sheer force of the blast.

Just as her blade flew into the air from her own Semblance Thistle swung her other knife and chain around it, pulling it back down a split second after the initial strike, propelling it back down at Iris before she had the chance to recover.

Gritting her teeth, Iris did the only thing she could do in the instant before she would have taken a direct hit; a tactical retreat. Her movements were fluid and perfectly timed, throwing herself backwards into a flip just before the floor where she once stood exploded, rubble and dust flying from the newly formed crater. Iris panted for breath and her heart pounded as she immediately forced herself to stand with adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Get back here!" Shouting at the top of her lungs Thistle exploded from the cloud of debris and dust with her chains firmly grasped in her fists!

Just seconds before the gap between them was closed by the pint sized ballistic missile, Iris bunny hopped back, giving her just enough time to bring the hilts of her swords together and with a single turn, locking them end to end, turning her two swords into one long, deadly double sided blade.

Knife and sword clashed! Explosions rang out and quaked the air, powerful gusts lashing at the nearest students on the front row and hurting ears the entire room over. Even with the immense ferocity of Thistle's onslaught, Iris held her own, parrying each attack with the elegant dance unique to her fighting style.

Still, with each blow she blocked, the shockwaves chipped away little by little at her Aura and she could feel the strain in her bones after each successively repelled attack. Meanwhile, Thistle's onslaught just grew faster and more ferocious, her chains catching each other after every hit that got knocked away, bringing them back into striking range immediately, at so many possible angles it was nearly impossible to keep up.

'I'm gaining ground! Just gotta keep hitting harder!' Thistle's focus tunneled and the whole world around them faded away, every drop of her determination was poured out through her Semblance, delivering crushing explosions one after the other.

"Hey Thistle!" Iris screamed so loud that she could feel her throat tear at the force that she projected her voice with.

"Giving up or-" All she saw when she looked up, was the briefest glimpse of burning crimson eyes… before everything went black. Thistle's vision was gone, just like that, she was completely blind.

"W-what did you do to- gah!" A powerful kick to her chest knocked the air from her lungs and sent her flying back. Seconds later, another hard impact shook her body as she tumbled along the hard floor before coming to a painful stop.

"Uhg… ouch." With a painful groan, Thistle struggled to all fours, coughing for air and feeling impotently around on the ground for her chains. 'What the hell? Is this her Semblance?'

 **Slam!**

The moment Thistle managed to get to her feet she was hit by a flurry of slashes that decimated her Aura before another good hit sent her crashing into a wall with a disturbingly loud thud!

In spite of her spinning head, Thistle could hear her opponents footsteps, giving up on her sight for the moment, she put all of her focus on her ears. The footsteps were subdued and subtle and Thistle wasn't adept enough to go on the offensive off sound alone… _but it's enough. Just keep looking scared, keep moving your head from side to side, keep her thinking she's got you. Come on, just a little closer… a little closer. Gotta make this count… now!_

 **BOOOOM!**

Just a stomp of her foot and Thistle released a concussive wave of high speed pressure that ripped through the air and ground alike, shattering the wall and blowing away the floor as she made the entire room shake!

She could barely hear it, a scream nearly drowned out by the echoing blast, but Thistle did hear her opponent shriek. A moment later, her vision returned to her and she used the instant she had to take in the scene, locking into her opponent who was just struggling to her feet and then lunging forward! _I have to finish this now!_

"I'm not done yet!" Iris glared defiantly at her her opponent and readied her sword in her trembling hand.

"Aaaaaah!" Thistle reared back her fist and aimed it squarely at Iris' face while throwing up her chain block her sword an instant before her fist was about to connect…

"That's enough."

An incredibly powerful force pulled Thistle backwards, overcoming all her strength and momentum with ease, pulling her fist away just millimeters before it would have hit. When the force finally ebbed, she felt a strong and familiar hand at her back.

"Vitali! I was about to win!" She roared indignantly, spinning around to face her older brother with a particularly pissed off glare.

"No, you weren't." Vitali's response wasn't just calm, it was downright blasé as he looked up to the aura monitor, both girls following his gaze. Within moments, Thistle's enraged face cooled to disbelief and dejection.

"You lost, your Aura is at ten percent. As usual, you lost your head and overdid it. You should know by now how your Semblance works but you're still making these amateur mistakes." He pulled his hand from her back and stood between the two girls with his hands resting in his pockets. "It's true you've got a lot of power but your aura is taking that damage too. You're not a child anymore, learn how to control yourself."

"I- I…" Thistle looked to her big brother absolutely distraught, her heart aching with bitter self resentment at the disappointment in Vitali's voice. From the corner of her eye she could see Iris smirking, but even that didn't matter to her anymore. With a heavy sigh, she relaxed her body, letting her shoulders slump. "Yes Professor…"

"And you, Ms. Blank, don't look so smug." He turned from his sister to the other student who looked very taken aback by his reprimand. "If this was a real fight you would have lost. You're barely at thirty percent, you don't have a big Aura pool and if I had let this play out, you would have been knocked out or worse while Thistle would still be standing. Next time, don't stubbornly stand your ground against an opponent who's stronger than you, think through a fight, use your head next time."

"Yes Sir…" Thistle could just feel her former opponent's disappointment as she looked down at the ground in shame.

"Thistle, you might have won if that were a real fight but then what?" The lecture continued, much to Thistle's displeasure, already feeling like crap, only imagining what the girl she was so desperate to impress must be thinking of her as this played out.

"Grimm don't fight fair. You try that shit out there, sure you might take one out, but the you'll be out of Aura or very nearly out, then you'd just be a liability to your team, weighing them down and putting their lives at risk. You're both going to be Huntresses, Stop being so selfish and start thinking like ones." As he finished off with a bitter off, both students were forced into a moment of introspection, and a look of unmistakable guilt flashed across their faces.

"I swear, the kids they stick me with…" He sighed and shook his head at the waste of talent and energy before him.

 **Riiing!**

"Well, at least it wasn't boring. Class dismissed." He looked up to the room full of fresh first years and more seasoned second years who were sharing a class thanks to Goodwitch taking a sick day. Not even a second later the room erupted into incessant chatter and laughter.

"Oh, and remember, midterms are two days from now, anyone who doesn't pass won't be allowed to attend the Christmas Ball next week so don't slack off yet." He couldn't be sure if anyone was listening by that point, but both the students who he had selected for the fight were already halfway to the door by the time he looked back. Still, his eyes fell on his little sister's back, he didn't need to see her face, he could tell by the way she was walking that she was taking what happened pretty hard.

 _Damn it, I looked like an idiot… I was just trying to impress her and I made myself look bad in front of Vitali and everyone else. I should apologize for having her watch me fail so spectacularly. I wonder if I can get to the door before she-_

"Thistle!" A warm but worried silvery voice chimed from beside her along with hurried footsteps fast approaching. She froze, her chest felt tight and warm and her cheeks grew hot, it was all Thistle could do to keep her mind together enough to remember how to speak coherently as soon as that beautiful voice reached her ear.

"Hey… Ruby." Thistle gulped, forcing herself to turn towards the source of the voice with almost mechanical stiffness. It took all of her willpower to make her head and eyes look up to greet those dazzling, mirror like silver eyes that captivated her every time.

"Don't look so down alright? You did really good out there. I mean, my ears are still ringing!" The leader of the second year team RWBY gave her junior a warm and reassuring smile accompanied by wide, energetic and sweeping hand gestures that took the sting of failure from Thistle's chest.

"Eh-heh… Thanks, I mean, I wish I would have won but I'm glad you didn't think I was terrible out there." Thistle could feel her cheeks practically glowing as blood rushed to them. The only thing she could think to do was look awkwardly down at her feet.

"Well, better in here than out in the field, right?" Ruby's cheery voice and face snapped to frantic apology in an instant. "Not that I'm saying you were terrible! I think your Semblance is super cool and um, you know, it was awesome way you fight! I just meant that, we're all here to learn, heck, I still make mistakes all the time, you should see me in Ms. Goodwitch's class! Even Weiss messes up even though she likes to act like she doesn't."

"What was that?" A playfully warning voice chimed in and Ruby instant froze like she was caught in a pack of Beowolves without a weapon.

"W-W-Weiss! Oh! I was just um… I was just telling Thistle here how much I've learned from you! Hahaha! Yeah, that's it… totally." Ruby put on her most innocent smile for her partner who circled around to join them.

"You're a terrible liar Ruby, it's why you always lose at games of cunning and deception. Incidentally, that's something you need to work on in combat too." The heiress nudged her young partner with her hip.

"Hey, what's going on over here? Having fun without me Sis? That's no fair!" A beautiful blonde bombshell came up behind Ruby, shoving her playfully from behind. "Hey Thistle, nice fight, you and I need to spar sometime! Then again, maybe you'd prefer a little one on one with Ruby here."

"I- I…" Yang broke Thistle, but Weiss learned that it was indeed possible for human cheeks to get as red and her leader's cape.

"Sure, that'd be fun too, but I won't go easy on you." Ruby grinned in blissful ignorance of the innuendo that flew right over her head.

"We should get going, we have Oobleck's class next." Blake joined the rest of her team, her cat ears twitching, almost certain she could hear Thistle's pounding heart from several paces away.

"Ooh! Right! We're gonna be late!" Ruby started bouncing on her toes, ready to rush out of the room, in a flurry of rose petals if need be. "Alright, well, we'll see you later Thistle!"

"Yeah! Um…"

"Study group, remember?" Weiss rolled her eyes with a grin, barely holding back her laughter at the look on Thistle's face.

"Oh! Right! Yeah, I'll be there!" Thistle blurted out, desperately trying not to trip over her own words. "Well, I have to go catch up with my team! I'll see you later… bye Ruby!"

With that, Thistle gave an awkward smile and took her leave, following the few students that were filling out of the room, leaving team RWBY behind. Weiss, Yang and Blake exchanging amused glaces before looking back to their oblivious leader.

 _Well little Sis, looks like you might have a surprise this Christmas._

* * *

"I want to crawl in bed and never leave!" Thistle deflated in exhaustion onto her desk, her face still tinted pink from her beyond embarrassing encounter with the girl she had developed an immense crush on. "That's it, I need to change my identity, start over where no one will ever recognize me, I wonder how much facial reconstruction costs?"

"Thistle, I love you, but don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic?" A young woman in school uniform leaned over Thistle, minding her long blue.

"Ocean's right, it wasn't that bad. I mean, the fight was pretty awesome even if your brother gave you a lecture. He's a teacher, it's what he's paid for." A smaller girl with sort, peach colored hair and matching eyes leaned her butt against the desk taking the opposite side as Ocean over their teammate.

"You wouldn't get it since you all left before it got even worse. I mean, you're practically famous Verna, I have no idea how to deal with this, I'm not good with people like you and I just can't think at all when I'm around her. I sounded like an idiot!" The humiliated Huntress in training buried her head in her folded arms, visibly cringing every time the memory forced its way back into her mind.

"You'd be a lot less stressed about it if you just came out and told her. One way or the other, at least it'd be out there." A very large a muscular young man came up behind Thistle, dwarfing all three girls. He had short black hair and distinctive yellow eyes with a deep voice that resonated through the empty classroom.

"Howitzer, you would say that! It's not that simple, love is complicated and hearts are delicate!" Ocean snapped, coming to her partner's defense, her intense blue eyes staring up into her leader's. "If Thistle thinks she needs to tell Ruby at the Christmas party after giving her the present she's worked so hard to save up for, then that's what she needs to do! We have to support her!"

"Hey, I'm not a robot, I get feelings but this isn't the rational way to come at this, if she doesn't get over this our team will suffer and so will she." He glared back just as hard at the petite but stubborn teammate of his.

"Now now, everyone calm down." Verna asserted herself with a cool smile between the two opposing friends. "The Christmas party is coming in a week, we just need to be supportive of our friend so she can say what she needs to say."

"Guys, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you all trouble, I don't want you guys to fight. Look, I'm better now so stop arguing." Drawing in a long breath, filling her lungs to the brim, she forced back her feelings and sat up, turning around to face her team. I've got to go study with Ruby and Weiss, Vitali wasn't kidding, I didn't do so great on the practice test."

"You sure you can handle it? You seemed really upset and you barely talked to her for a few minutes. I know you're in love with her and all but maybe you need to take some time to collect yourself." Ocean frowned, kneeling down beside her partner, gently rubbing Thistle's back. "I don't like seeing you beating yourself up. You know what? I bet she thinks it's cute. In fact, I'm sure she does, so you don't need to get yourself all worked up okay, just think of it as a Semblance! A unique ability to be extra cute even when you think you sound or look stupid!"

"You... really think so?" The lovestruck girl looked up to her partner with the most heartbreaking frown and yet hopeful eyes that glistened with faint optimism.

"I really think so. I'd bet money on it." She gave another big smile and received on in kind from her deeply thankful friend.

"From what you've told us about her, I'm sure she'll appreciate the gift you're getting her. As for right now, I think it'd be best just to be as comfortable with her as you can. Ideally, the goal will be to be spending a lot of time with her in the future, so maybe you'd like to cherish the awkward moments as opposed to lamenting them. They won't last forever and you might even end up missing them." Howitzer kept a stoic face the entire time he spoke, but the rest of his team looked at him in shocked awe.

"Awww! I knew there was a soft little marshmallow under all that cold metal!" Verna smirked, pressing her tiny self up against the much larger man, cooing as she cuddled up to him.

"Pfff!" A sudden snort of laughter erupted from Thistle who was teetering on the verge of a giggle fit. "Thanks, you guy always know how to cheer me up."

"So, you're feeling bettering then?" Howitzer looked to Thistle with as serious an expression as he could manage while trying to ignore the small girl clinging to him and giggling.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, I guess I was being kinda ridiculous. It's just, this is the first time I've ever felt like this. Back in Vacuo it was just me and Vitali, never was interested in anyone, all I wanted to to stay with my brother. Now that we're here, I met Ruby and I just can't stop thinking about her." Once again, she looked dejected, her eyes falling back onto her desk where her finger traced out an invisible name, one that she could read with her heart that brought a smile back to her face. 'Ruby… what would should I do with you?'

"Have you tried talking to Vitali? He might have some good advice." Ocean stood up, making way for Thistle to get out of her seat.

"I've thought about it, but he and I haven't been as close as we used to be, not since he became a teacher here. I know he's busy with having a real job and that he has to treat me like any other student now but… eh, never mind, now I'm just getting depressed." Brushing aside that less than happy train of thought, Thistle stood up.

"I've got work to do, thanks for helping me. I'll see you three back at the dorm tonight." Without another word and, Thistle looked to the worried eyes of her friends, her own gaze tired and forlorn. Giving them a weak and ephemeral smile, she turned around, and walked away.

* * *

"And that, is how could calculate trajectory. See, it's not that hard if you just follow the simple formula and- Thistle! Are you falling asleep over there!? Geez, I leave you alone for one second and you start nodding off? Do you want to fail midterms!?" Weiss stood over Ruby, her arms folded and her eyes glaring at the first year student she was helping tutor alongside her own leader. The three of them decided to study in the common area of the dorms where there was coffee on tap and no one else around to disturb them.

"N- no! I wasn't, I was just um… closing my eyes to focus?" Thistle smiled up bashfully, hoping somehow, some way, that Weiss would buy her less than convincing excuse while she rubbed her eye trying to get some semblance of alertness back.

"Pfff!" A snorted huff of suppressed laughter escaped Ruby, eliciting a silencing glare from her partner.

"Look, you two are fine on the practical tests, your combat scores aren't even an issue. However, I know for a fact, Ruby, that your grades are lagging. If you don't want to drag your teams down then I suggest you take this seriously. Besides, you won't be allowed to go to the Christmas Ball if you fail." Those cool, icy blue eyes shifted over to Thistle who immediately shrunk back under her gaze.

"Oh come on Weiss, we're trying but this stuff is so complicated, yelling isn't going to make us understand any better." Ever the arbiter, Ruby gentle approach tempered Weiss' cold frustration.

"Fine, we'll take a short break while I get my head together. I understand that math may seem overwhelming but if you look at anything as one insurmountable challenge then anything can seem impossible. Just break it down one part at a time and it won't be so intimidating." Giving an exhausted exhale Weiss put down her pen on the table and shook her head gently.

"I'll be back in five minutes, I'll attempt to think of a better way to explain these concepts to you. In the meantime, try to stay awake and out of trouble." Despite her stern tone, she was smiling almost fondly at her leader and underclassmen.

"We'll do our best!" With an energetic cheer Ruby was more than thankful for both Weiss' extreme patience with them and the chance to get a break after over an hour of nonstop studying. She waved farewell to her partner as right up until Weiss vanished down a nearby hallway, leaving the two struggling students alone.

"Man I hate math." Thistle grumbled tiredly as she stretched her arms up as high as they would go. "I haven't even had time to change out of our uniform. Weiss is really good for cramming before a test but I couldn't do this every day, must be rough on you, seems like she has pretty high expectations."

"Yeah, but I'm glad. I'm the leader of my team so I have to be giving it my all for them and they all make me better as a person. Weiss makes me more responsible, Yang makes me more determined and Blake makes me more passionate. I'm thankful to them, even if they are a bit hard to deal with sometimes." The softest blush tinted Ruby's cheeks pink as she looked bashfully away from the awed eyes of her study buddy.

"That's really mature and cool of you, being a leader must be hard, I don't think I could ever do it. You're really impressive…" Once again, Thistle felt her cheeks burning and her heart fluttering frantically. _She's so cool… why do I think I stand a chance with her again?_

"It's hard but I'm happy Ozpin made me the leader. Hey, for what it's worth, I think you could be a great leader too and even if not, your team is still your responsibility so you've always got to be trying your best for them and yourself." Bubbly and full of boundless optimism, Thistle couldn't help but be infected by Ruby's shining attitude. It was clear to her why Ruby was chosen to be the leader of her team.

"Here, you can have some of my coffee, can't have you dozing off and leaving me alone with Weiss." With a giggle, Ruby handed her half finished paper cup to her friend with a bright and inviting smile.

"Are- are you sure?" Just like that, Thistle felt at least ninety percent of her blood that was supposed to go to her brain instead rush to her cheeks. Her stunningly large lilac eyes just staring down dumbly at the rim of the cup.

"Of course, it might be a little sweet but the rest is all yours, I can get more. Heh-heh, it's actually part of my brilliant master plan to get another little break in after Weiss gets back. 'Oh Weiss, I need more coffee, let's take five again.' Works every time." She seemed very proud of her underhanded tactic.

"Wow, didn't know you could be devious, hahaha… hah… um, thanks for the coffee!" Thistle snatched up the up and brought it to her lips as quickly as she could, desperately trying to shut herself up before she died of embarrassment.

"Yeah, I picked up a few things after having to study with her for the last two years. But hey, I'm really impressed with you, you're taking your studies really seriously, even though you're struggling with it." Ruby watched patiently as Thistle gulped down the warm drink without ever coming up for breath until it was finished.

"W-well… actually, I just really want to go to that Christmas dance thing." Thistle couldn't begin to imagine how stupid she looked, eyes falling anywhere but on Ruby. Her empty cup was still held up to her mouth making her voice echo back to her a little, but she just couldn't bring herself to move, even though her hand was shaking and her chest was pounding.

"Really? Huh, I didn't think you were into dances." For just a fleeting moment, Thistle could have sworn Ruby looked… sad. "I don't really want to go, I'm not really great at parties but Weiss, Yang and Blake all want to go, they all have dates and like I said, I'm the leader, I have to put my team first, so I'm going, and that's just another reason for me to study hard and pass."

"Ruby… you don't have a date?" The words slipped out before her blood starved brain could stop them and just as the cup hit the table next to her open books, she realized what she had just said and her heart painfully skipped a beat.

"Nope." She said it so simply and with a half-hearted smile, but the note of bitterness in her voice was unmistakable. "Not like it matters, I don't even know how to dance or anything and I'm not much of a social person like Weiss, I'm not turning heads like Yang and Blake has been in a good relationship for over a year. I'll probably just stand around by the punch bowl like usual."

"I'm the same way. I don't know how to dance, Ocean is trying to teach me but I'm kinda crap at it and it's embarrassing. Still, I really want to go, Ocean is going with Scarlet and Verna and Howitzer are going together, I'm not really into parties or people, so I guess what I'm saying is… maybe you wouldn't mind having some company by the punch bowl?" It took every ounce of her will power to force her eyes up to meet those big silvers that were beautifully wide with surprise, prompting Thistle to immediately look away and regret having ever learned to speak.

 _Damn it! Why am I so stupid!? I shouldn't have said that why did I say that!? She's gonna think I'm creepy or something! Okay, just say it was a joke, laugh it off and-_

"I'd really like that, if you wouldn't mind I mean, if you don't have a date, I'm sure you're doing all this for someone and I wouldn't want to pull you away from them just because you feel bad for me." The shift in her expression from thankful happiness and relief to sorrow and guilt was so subtle and fast that in the heat of her own feelings, Thistle wasn't even sure when she started looking so sad… _but I have to make her better!_

"No, I mean, sort of, I- I mean, don't worry about it… I promise, it's not a problem, I'd rather not be standing awkwardly by myself anyway." Thistle shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes darting between her lap and Ruby, taking in as much of her as she could before her gaze retreated again and even though the glance only lasted a moment, it made her heart feel like it was pumping a blissful fire through her veins.

"Yeah, it's much better if we stand awkwardly together!" With a lighthearted giggle, Ruby was brought back to her normal self by Thistle's reassurance. "Come on, Weiss will be back any minute, don't want her to scold us for goofing off."

"Yeah, let's try and figure some of these out together before she gets back!" A cocksure grin pulled at Thistle's lips and with a solid nod of solidarity from her crush, the two set to work.

 _My partner really is oblivious isn't she?_ Weiss smiled fondly, watching the two from the edge of the hallway. _She might need a little assistance, I guess I should step in and help her out, but first…_

"Alright, time to get back to work you two."

* * *

 **Ding-Dong!**

A doorbell chimed in the night, echoing through a small, dilapidated house in the ghetto. It was an unassuming building, nothing special to those who didn't know better, dusty glass windows, a messy porch and bars over every possible entrance.

In the dark, illuminated only by a dim orange light, stood a young woman with brilliant red hair tied in a braid on one side whose big purple eyes looked around nervously as the echo of the bell faded away. Thistle was out late, dressed in her usual attire, a thin strip of purple fabric tied around her chest and an open white vest half the length of her torso leaving most of her chest, belly and back exposed. Despite the cold she still wore her tattered white shorts held up by a chain belt around her waist with her knives on her hips and chains connecting them to her wrists.

Her breath puffed out in wispy clouds of white that she watched vanish into the crisp air as she rocked impatiently back and forth on her heels. Her ears were divided in their attention, half listening to anything or anyone that might approach her from behind, and half focused in on the home, waiting for any signs of life. Finally, after seconds that stretched like tense minutes, heavy footsteps thudded dully from within and her heart began to beat just a little bit faster.

Heavy bolt locks slid back and she could hair chain locks clattering behind the heavy wooden door and after nearly a minute of mechanical noises, the knob finally turned slowly and painstakingly, as though the person on the other side were deliberately trying to torment her.

"What?" A very standoffish and gruff voice barked from the door as it creaked open, letting a stream of light flow out from within. There, standing before Thistle, was a very large a extremely muscular woman that dwarfed even Howitzer. She was a dog faunus with floppy ears atop her head of curly black hair, she wore a thick leather apron that was well used and littered with burns just like her bare forearms.

"Oh, well if it is the pipsqueak!" She chuckled before Thistle even had a chance to respond, bringing a not so subtle look of annoyance to the face of the Huntress in training.

"Thistle! My name's Thistle!" It was like watching a chihuahua bark at a Great Dane with their very striking size differences and temperaments. "Damn it, Crucible, it's not professional to call your customer's names… or make fun of their heights."

"Haha, little girl, if you wanted professional then you would have gone somewhere else, you came to me because I'm the best. How's your brother? I haven't seen that little punk since you first came here to Vale. What is he now? Some kind of mercenary or something?" Crucible leaned against her door frame, looking down at her tiny customer with a grin.

"A teacher, he's a teacher at Beacon." Her voice and expression softened and her eyes held the slightest glimmer of pride as she said those words. "I'm a student there too, he's actually my teacher which makes him a bigger pain in the ass than before."

"Wow, that little brat, a teacher at Beacon and the little pint-sized sister of his who couldn't stay out of trouble is training to be a Huntress. Your old man would be so proud of you two, bet he'd call me a liar if I could tell him." Her wily and playful smirk slowly morphed into a small but true smile brimming with pride and happiness for the little girl and her big brother.

"Yeah… we're doing alright. I talk to Dad every night, I like to think he's listening anyway, I don't think he'd believe it either so I like to keep reminding him… just in case." Thistle's voice was so soft as she uttered those last few words that it was barely even a whisper. Her heart ached so deeply she felt like it would crush her while her lip quivered and her fists balled at her sides. _Dad… we're doing okay, I promise._

"I'm sure he is pipsqueak, I'm sure he is. That man may have had his troubles but he loved you two as though you were his own from the start, never seen a man so dedicated to his family. It's a real shame." Crucible shook her head in lament for the loss that she knew the world, and more than anything, his children, suffered.

"Well anyway, your order is ready. Gotta say, this was the first time anyone's asked me to gift wrap their purchase. If it were anyone else I would'a laughed but-"

"You did laugh." Thistle interrupted deadpan. "Loudly and for like five minutes."

"Come on, you, asking for a me to make you a gift for someone!? They must be something special." Crucible's now unabashed laughter filled the empty street as she wiped away a tear from her eye. "Ahh, young love, even the little ballistic missile isn't immune. I pity the poor fuck who stole your heart, hope they know what they're in for getting involved with you."

"Geez! Will you calm down, you're going to wake the whole neighborhood up!" Thistle snapped, her face in an awkward half frown half smile while her cheeks were practically glowing red.

"Fine, fine. Here ya go, just like you ordered, I hope she likes it." Her hysterical giggles died down as she reached for something behind the wall, finally pulling out a box just small enough to be carried in one arm wrapped beautifully in decorative paper and ribbon.

"Wow! Glad I asked you to wrap it, that might be even better than Verna's work!" Thistle was positively beaming as she carefully took the gift from Crucible. _I just know you're going to love it Ruby!_

"Good luck, pipsqueak. Get home safe and tell your brother I said hi." She nodded and smiled at her customer and long time friend, unable to help but feel just a little of the pure happiness and excitement radiating off of the tiny girl.

"I will, thanks a lot. You have a good night!" It was rare that the hot headed girl let down her wall of fire to show the softer, warmer side of herself, but when she did, it was a real gift to anyone who saw that smile.

"Good night, Thistle…" Crucible watched as the child she watched grow up into a young woman left her porch, not taking her attention off the gift even at the cost of nearly tripping down the stairs. _Aral, your kids growing up so fast. I wish you could see them, your daughter could use all the help she can get right now and her brother is too inept at this kind of thing, that boy is a damned fool at anything that doesn't involve fighting._

"Now I just need to keep myself from giving this to her early. It's so tempting but I need to wait, timing is everything." Thistle was in her own little world as she walked down the empty streets of the ghetto back towards Beacon, her eyes glued to the box carried carefully in her arms. _Okay, I'll hide it under Howitzer's bed and tell him not to let me have it until the party._

 _She'll like it, right? I mean, I even asked her big sister what she likes. I tried to be cool and not give away why I was asking but I don't think it worked. Of course she had to tease me right in front of her little sister. It's not my fault that Ruby's so cute and funny and sweet and- crap, I'm doing it again. This is exactly how I gave myself away, I just lose my head when it comes to her. Has Yang told anyone else? It doesn't seem like Ruby knows so that's good… seriously though! How doesn't someone like her have a date?! It pisses me off, she looked so sad, who in their right mind wouldn't want to ask her out?_

"Going somewhere, kid?" A sudden cocky and threatening voice snapped Thistle to attention.

By the time she looked up… she was surrounded by goons in suits with guns and knives. About half a dozen of them.

"Who are you?" She spat bitterly, less than impressed by the cannon fodder. Even so, she clutched the gift close against her chest, baring her teeth at her harassers.

"Oh, it doesn't matter who they are." A familiar voice dark and dripping with hostility spoke up from beside her and Thistle's blood immediately turned to ice in her veins. "All that matters, is me and you."

"Ebony Grey…" Thistle's voice quivered with terror as she slowly turned to face the man whose voice was burned forever into her memory as she took staggering steps back.

There he stood, grinning at the fear his mere presence induced. A tall and muscular man with black hair and dual colored eyes, one pitch black the other white as snow. He wore high quality dress pants and a leather vest with no shirt underneath. The man carried no weapon, but still he induced a primal fear in the very capable Huntress in training.

"Good, you do remember, I was worried you might have forgotten after you and your thieving brother ran away from Vacuo like vermin." With his hands in his pockets he walked right passed the circle of henchmen who closed in around Thistle, cutting off her escape.

"S-stay away!" She tried to sound strong, she tried to roar… but her fear made all her rage fall flat.

"You thought you'd be safe here? Your old man should have taught you better, you can't run from me." His blood chilling cackle made his meek prey grow nauseous as her adrenaline and fear flooded every aspect of her body.

"I'm not that weak little girl I was back in Vacuo! I'm a Huntress now and Vitali is a Huntsman! You can't touch us, or you'll have everyone at Beacon hunting for- Gah!" Thistle screamed as air was forcibly ejected from her lungs as a powerful impact nearly made her lose consciousness, forcing her to drop the box as she was sent flying into a nearby concrete wall.

Before gravity could let her crumple to the ground, Ebony was there, his hands clasped tight around her throat so hard that she could barely squeak out a sound as she struggled desperately against him. She wrapped her small hands around his forearm and squeezed her eyes shut…

 **BOOOM!**

Thistle unleashed a powerful explosion at point blank the sheer power crumpling her remaining aura and nearly knocking her out… but when the sound faded and her her eyes opened… Ebony seemed completely unfazed.

"Cute firecrackers, now if you're done hurting my ears, I've got a message for you and Vitali." His fingers dug into her soft neck while she frantically scratched and struck at his arm. "You tell your brother that I'm coming for him and I'm taking both of you and my money with me back to Vacuo."

 **Crack!**

Her vision became blurry and her body went limp, she could feel her mind fading as her thought clouded with an impenetrable fog, but she was sure she could feel the wall behind crack, or maybe it was her skull, she wasn't certain which.

Thistle felt herself fall limp on the ground and as she drifted off into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw was a colorfully wrapped box being picked up off the dirty ground by the man that had ambushed her. Struggle as she might, she couldn't stave off the impending darkness any longer. As she fell into unconsciousness, one last thought managed to bleed through;

 _I'm sorry… Ruby._

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this new fic. I plan on updating every day until Christmas, giving both me and Thistle five days to get her present back! Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, excuse me…" A soft and worried voice spoke up amidst the throngs of students leaving their dorms as they readied for breakfast. Only one person was stopped by those words, the young heiress, Weiss Schnee.

"Hmm? Oh, you're Thistle's teammate, Verna, correct?" Weiss looked to the the distraught girl before her while a strange sense of foreboding began to well up in her stomach. Verna's soft peach eyes were red and tired and her matching hair was disheveled, none of those were good signs when paired with her distraught tone.

"Yeah, Weiss right? Ruby's partner? Thistle told me to come find you." Just at the mention of her own teammate's name her words grew even colder and sadder. Now Weiss had no doubt that something was wrong.

"What's going on? Did something happen? Where is Thistle?" Weiss was suddenly finding herself regretting leaving her team behind while they rushed to get ready for the day.

"Well, something did happen… Thistle is in the infirmary." The admission came with a heavy heart, Verna glancing around to make sure no one else was listening. When she looked back up at her senior, she found Weiss' pale blue eyes wide with shock and concern.

"What happened? Hold on, Ruby's still at our dorm, I'll give her a call and-"

"No!" Verna blurted out desperately, taking a step forward towards Weiss. "She doesn't want Ruby to know, not yet. She wanted me to come and get you specifically, it's important so could you please come with and not tell Ruby? I know it's a lot to ask but please, I know Thistle has a good reason for wanting to keep Ruby in the dark."

"I don't like this. Ruby is my partner and she cares about Thistle, she'd want to know if her friend got hurt…" The heiress crossed her arms over her chest, internally debating, her analytical gaze shifting from Verna to several doors down the hall where her team was still getting ready.

"Fine, but if I don't like what I hear I'm going to tell Ruby." A reasonable middle ground, she decided.

"Alright, thank you! Come on, we'd better hurry!" Without delaying another moment, Verna took off down the hall walking at such a brisk pace that Weiss nearly had to run to keep up.

The pair darted down the halls and across the Beacon campus, past the cafeteria where their fellow students were beginning to have breakfast. Still, Verna never so much as slowed down, jogging with intent purpose towards a building on the east end where combat classes were held… and where the infirmary was located.

After entering the building Verna finally returned to a hurried but reasonable walking speed, Weiss panting as she caught up. Verna kept her eyes forward, looking towards down the hall to the door with a sign jutting out of the wall above it indicating that they had made it to their regretful destination.

"Come on, she's waiting." The junior student stepped aside as she opened the door for Weiss, ushering her inside. With a small nod, Weiss entered, crossing the threshold of the door to step inside the cooler, air conditioned clinic ran by the Academy. It was extremely comprehensive and well supplied and staffed with state of the art technology to treat everything from the flu to life threatening injuries. It was, in reality, a small but fully functioning hospital within the school.

"Can I help you?" A nurse in green and blue scrubs stopped mid walk the moment she saw the two girls standing in front of the door. "Oh, you're Ms. Tsvetok's teammate right? Is this the student she wanted to see?"

"Yes Ma'am, can we go back and see her now?" Verna asked respectfully and calmly but her shaky voice gave away her urgent worry.

"Of course, she's five rooms down to the left, the rest of your team is still with her. We've put her on bed rest for the remainder of the day but she should be okay to return to her dorm but the doctor insists that she have someone with her at all times for the next few days just to be on the safe side." With that report, Weiss wasn't sure whether to be relieved or more worried. Regardless, the nurse stepped aside and gestured with her hand for the two students to proceed.

"Thank you for taking care of her, we'll be sure to keep an eye on her while she recovers." With a courteous bow of her head Verna smiled at the nurse before making her way to her team with Weiss following close behind. The heiress looked more and more nervous as her imagination began to run away with her thinking of the worst possible scenarios, until they reached a closed curtain.

"Thistle, I'm back, how are you doing?" Pulling back the beige curtain, Verna revealed a small room with three chairs, all of which were empty as the team known as Team HOTT stood around the bed in the middle of the meager space.

Ocean Vasilias stood on one side, her head flitting from the monitors on the walls and back to her partner in the bed despite looking like she and no clue what any of it did or meant. Howitzer Stryker took up almost as much space as the hospital bed, his face more stoic than anything but in his hand he held a can of soda fresh from a machine based on the condensation on the metal, the leader of the team holding it up to his teammate in an attempt to keep her hydrated and engaged.

Between the two of them… lay Thistle. The tiny girl was hooked up to monitors and tubes, her hair messy and her signature braid undone allowing her beautiful apple red hair to flow down naturally to her shoulders making her look far more feminine and delicate than Weiss had ever seen her. The hot headed first year had a long gash above her eye along with dark bruising consistent with a fist. Even so, despite where she was, Thistle smiled thankfully when she saw her crush' partner.

"Weiss, hey! Sorry if Verna worried you, heh-heh, I promise it's not as bad as it-" Just as soon as Thistle began to sit herself up, Howitzer stopped her, and gently guided her back down.

"You'll listen to the doctor, bed rest means laying down." His tone of voice barely changed, but it didn't seem to matter to Thistle, not matter how cold and stern he sounded, because as he brought the blanket up to her chest and adjusted her pillow… she smiled even brighter.

"Yeah chief, sorry, I'll take easy for now." With a steady exhale, Thistle let herself relax in the comfortable bed with a thankful nod from her leader.

"What happened to you?" Weiss didn't even think before speaking but it didn't even register, her mind was too busy trying to comprehend how this could happen when everything seemed perfectly normal the night before when they had their study session with Ruby.

"It's complicated… thanks for not telling Ruby, I actually need you to do something for me and she can't know what's going on." Thistle's smile faded away to a look of intense guilt and anger towards herself as Weiss came by her bedside, waiting patiently for an explanation so this could make some modicum of sense.

"I- I got a present for Ruby, to give to her at the dance. I was… um… well, you see, I kinda- no, I mean, I really want to… I want to…"

"She's in love with Ruby." Ocean finished off her partner's incoherent babbling with an admission so poignant that it showed on Thistle's heart monitor.

"Ocean! I was working my way up to that!" Thistle roared and bared her teeth, nearly sitting up before Howitzer's hand stopped her. "Yeah, fine, I have a thing for Ruby… well, okay, it's more than just a thing. I really like her and I was going to ask her to be... you know, my girlfriend or something, at the dance."

"Well, there's no need for you to get yourself worked up, we already knew that." Weiss shrugged nonchalantly, but Thistle's eyebrows raised so fast it made her wince in pain as it pulled on her stitches.

"What do you mean!? Who's 'we'?!" The love and panic struck first year's heart pounded as she looked with fear and pleading at Weiss who only seemed amused by the outburst.

"Myself, Yang and Blake. Luckily for you our leader is as oblivious as they come when it comes to things like this. Don't worry, Ruby doesn't know, we figured you'd tell her when you're ready." It was a decision the three of them had made after watching the two romantically inept girls spending time together, the three elder members of Team RWBY agreeing to silently try to help things along.

"I see… that's a relief." A thankful sigh and a soft blush joined her slowing heart rate visible on the monitor.

"What I don't know is what this has to do with how you ended up here." Weiss put her hands on the end of the bed and leaned slightly forward, waiting to hear he rest of the explanation.

"I… I messed up, Weiss." A painfully bitter and cold voice muttered like the harshest days of winter, all that regret and ice reserved solely for herself as she looked down at her lap.

"I was on my way home last night, I had grabbed the present from the person making it and- and I was attacked." Her tiny fists balled tight around blanket and her eyes shimmered with pain filled tears as her jaw clenched down as hard as it could. "There's a man, a very dangerous man from my past, he found me, we ran away, all the way to Vale and he still found us."

"Thistle, it's okay." Ocean reached out a tender hand, taking Thistle's fist into her own, gently stroking the side of her palm with her thumb, reassuring her partner, letting her that she wasn't alone. Then, she felt a warmth encompass her hand as Thistle returned the gesture, squeezing hard to the emotional support she was given.

"He- he did this to me… I didn't stand a chance. Then, he stole the present that was meant for Ruby." Her eyes felt so unbelievably heavy as Thistle struggled to raise them up to meet Weiss' who was steadily growing a look of horrified understanding.

"Ruby's name is on the box. If he doesn't get what he wants he'll start to go after the people I care about. Please, I'm begging you, I need you to keep Ruby away from me, don't tell her anything and please, please keep her safe!" Her lip quivered and her voice was shaken as she desperately fought to keep the tears from falling from her eyes.

"We can help you Thistle, we're Huntresses too, with more experience than you four, Ruby would want to-"

"No! Weiss please, you don't understand the kind of person he is! He's a monster, if- if Ruby got hurt because of me I would never forgive myself. He's stronger than most full fledged Huntsmen and he's ruthless… the things I've seen that man do…" Now, the strong and tough as nails woman looked like she was nothing but a small, terrified child, a little girl shaking in fear of a monster that Weiss could tell had left her with worse scars than the one above her eye.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just promise me you'll stay safe and report this all the the school and the police." Weiss could tell by the way her head jolted up that Thistle was taken aback by the request.

"You've already admitted that you're no match for whoever this is and if you go after him, I don't think the kind of person you make him out to be would let you walk away so easily again. I know of a certain dolt leader of mine who would be heartbroken if you didn't come back." Weiss' cool voice warmed up with caring and a smirk lit up her face. "Don't do anything too crazy."

"We won't let her." Howitzer interjected with the same mechanical coldness as ever, looking to Weiss with an affirming nod while his large hand remained on Thistle's shoulder.

"Thistle." A new voice, soft but frigid, spoke up behind Weiss, eliciting a startled jump from the ice queen before all eyes moved to the tall man with hair and eyes matching his little sister for color.

"Vitali…" Thistle looked up at her big brother, his expression was almost like always, nonplussed and relaxed, but she could tell even though he was trying to hide it; he was as shaken as her.

"Could you all give me some alone time with my brother? We need to talk and you'll all be late for class if you don't go soon." Thistle tried to put on her most genuine smile, trying her best to comfort and reassure her friends despite the worry she could just feel growing in everyone around her.

"If you need us, just give us a call okay, classes or not, we'll be there for you." Ocean frowned, her heart telling her to stay by her friend's side, it hurt but she knew she couldn't stay. Instead, all she could do was give one more tight and affirming squeeze of Thistle's hand before they had to part.

"Call if you need us, the professors will understand. I will bring you your missed assignments after class and request an extension on your midterm from Professor Ozpin." Howitzer almost smiled at the grimace that took over his teammate's face at the prospect of homework and midterms.

"We'll be right back here as soon as class lets out! Get some rest until then!" Verna gave a beaming grin, patting her friend gently on the shoulder.

"Yes, we should all be going now or we'll miss breakfast entirely." Weiss reached into her pocket, pulling out her scroll to check the time. "Don't worry, Ruby's my partner, I'm used to keeping her out of trouble."

"Thanks Weiss. I'll see you all later… don't have too much fun without me." A weak laugh from Thistle barely added any levity to the tension that hung in the room before her friends filed out one by one, with Ocean being the last one out, sparing one more worried glance at her partner before she too, left the siblings alone.

"Vitali I-"

"You idiot." The cold snap from Vitali shut Thistle right up, the small girl shirking back with the guiltiest look on her face as her big brother pulled up a chair by her bedside.

"Look at you, it's like you never listen to me. You tried to fight him didn't you?" Vitali reprimanded her as he delicately brushed aside her bangs, revealing the extent of her wound, the stitches running all the way up her forehead.

"I tried to talk my way out of it but you see how that went." She relaxed, letting herself calm down from the fear and anxiety that strangled her heart. "I thought that I was stronger than before, but I couldn't do anything."

"We fled Vacuo for a reason, if it was as simple as kicking his ass I would have done it but he's too strong. Don't feel bad, you walked away with your life, that's more than a lot of other people could say, even Huntsmen." Carefully, Vitali pulled back, folding his hands in his lap, Thistle could see the gears frantically turning in her brother's head.

"He's back… Ebony Grey found us." The bed hummed with a mechanical sound as Thistle raised her head and upper body, her eyes never shifting from her brother's face. "What do we do?"

"We don't do anything." He could see protest on her parted lips but continued before she could speak. "I know him even better than you do, he'll do anything to get us back along with his money. I worked for him for years and I've seen what he's capable for first hand. We came here for a fresh start. You have a life, you have friends, you're not getting into trouble anymore… and you're falling in love."

"Oh… you heard that huh?" Her cheeks grew hot and the image Ruby burned away the terrifying face of the man who haunted her nightmares, bringing a small, fragile smile to her face.

"Yeah but I didn't need to. I saw how you were in class yesterday, we do stupid things to impress girls, and you were definitely fighting stupidly. When I saw you talking to her after class I put two and two together." Vitali let out a snort of laughter at Thistle's stunned, gaping face before he gently put his hand down on top of her head.

"This isn't Vacuo, we don't live in the slums anymore. I brought you here so you can have a fresh start, like Dad would have wanted. You and I aren't going anywhere near this, I'll report all of this to Professor Ozpin and help him come up with a plan to take Ebony down. So, will you stay out of trouble until then?" He grinned at his little sister, rubbing her head, carefully minding her wound.

"Nope!"

"What? But Thistle, you can't-"

"The girl, her name is Ruby and because of me, because I wasn't strong enough, she's in danger. Like you said, we do stupid things for girls we like but I'm not letting anyone else protect her while I sit back and do nothing. I'm going to get that present back and you can't stop me, Vitali!" The fire in Thistle's eyes was back, the intensity of her conviction burned in her striking soft purples that looked up at his.

"Fine, but you promise me that once you find him, you'll call me before you make a move. After what he's done to our family, he has to answer to both of us. Do not try to take him on by yourself." His words were harsh with dire warning and immense gravity as he lowered his hand onto her shoulder, staring directly into her eyes. He watched the fire fade away to an understanding and acceptance and finally, gratitude as her lips curled ever so slightly up.

"You'll be the first person I call when I find him. We'll end this together." She knew she and her brother weren't in the same league, he was a full fledged Huntsmen with years more experience and she was still learning, but together, they would always be stronger than if they were apart. _After all, we are family._

"Um, Vitali?" Suddenly, the cocksure tone she held vanished, leaving behind a bashful and soft spoken girl.

"What's up? Want me to fix your braid?" He smirked, scooting his chair a little closer while she leaned slightly towards him.

"M-hm" Thistle tilted her head at her brother, giving him easier access to her silky red hair. Without hesitation and without another word, she felt him deftly weaving her hair into her signature braid, the same way he wore his.

"Thank you, Vitali."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, you're still recovering." Howitzer pressed as he and the rest of his team made their way down the neon lit streets of Vale's less scrupulous side of town. "It's not too late to turn around."

"I'm not turning around, that psychopath has Ruby's name!" Thistle stomped ahead, her voice a rough growl and her fists balled at her side, the cold metal of her chains making her hungry for action while the pain in her head only drove her to want to get back at the person responsible.

"Do you really think this'll work though? Wasn't this Ebony guy some sort of mercenary boss?" Verna walked beside her partner and leader. The entire team was wearing their more comfortable attire. For Verna, that meant a paint stained white blouse and denim daisy-dukes with two spray paint cans holstered at her hips.

"Ruby's sister said that this guy knows just about everyone doing dirty work in Vale. We're meeting her outside the club and she's going to be giving us an introduction." Thistle was not in the best mood, after getting out of the infirmary Howitzer made her catch up on what she missed in class despite her pounding headache and that was on top of dreading spending time with her crush's older sister. _This is just weird, I mean, how would I feel if Ruby was hanging out with Vitali? Whatever, let's just get this over with so I can get some sleep._

"Alright but maybe you should let us take the lead, you shouldn't be fighting right now." Ocean picked up her pace to catch up with her partner, her frilly pink skirt and matching top flowing in the cold winter wind. Thankfully for all of the underdressed women on team HOTT, Aura was a nice insulator.

"Ocean is correct, you should take a day to recover, your aura will be depleted as it helps you heal. You should wait before engaging in combat." Howitzer kept a rather lax pace and unlike his teammates, his outfit was a little more weather appropriate with grey and yellow combat pants, gloves, combat boots and a black, long sleeved turtleneck.

"Come on Thistle, we're worried about you, let us take the lead on this for today, we're perfectly capable of handling some lowlife thugs." Ocean looked down at her partner with fretful frown until Thistle slowed her pace and let her body relax from the anger that was making every muscle in her body burn with anticipation.

"Fine… no fighting." They could tell she was less than thrilled about that, but even so, Thistle still looked up at Ocean with a smirk. "Don't go easy on 'em, we need answers."

"Don't worry, we'll get what we need." Verna sounded coolly confident and eager to let loose, grinning uncontrollably and bouncing as she walked

"I believe that's Ruby's sister, the one dismounting the distinctive motorcycle." Howitzer pointed at the bombshell blonde who hit the kickstand on her bike down as she took off her helmet, letting her long and stunning golden locks flow in the steady wind.

The music heavy in bass shook the air in front of the booming night club as the two parties met out from, Thistle in still in front, determined to make a good first impression with Ruby's sister on their first soft-of-mission together. _I don't really know much about her except that she likes to tease me almost as much as Vitali and she knows that I'm in love with her little sister… does she trust me? She probably hates me for putting Ruby in this situation, I don't blame her at all. All the more reason to get the information and put a stop to this before Ebony goes after Ruby._

"Hey! Looks like I made it just in time! You ready to get this party started?!" Yang seemed more excited than anything as she greeted Team HOTT.

"We're ready, thanks for helping us out… and, I'm really sorry I got Ruby involved in-"

"Don't worry about it, Weiss told me the whole thing, I think it's really sweet you doing all this for my little sister. What kind of big sis would I be if I didn't help?" She grinned, resting her hands on her hips while her golden bracelets shined in the colorful synthetic lights.

"So, your associate is inside?" Howitzer stepped forward, ensuring he and Yang would be the first ones through the door.

"Yeah, his name is Junior and he runs this place. He has a bunch of cannon fodder goons that he gets from who knows where. Anyway, he and I go way back so let me take the lead." With a downward jerk of her arms the bracelets round her wrists extended outward, consuming her hands forming her signature shotgun gauntlets with all rounds loaded in.

"Alright, Thistle, you stay back until he's secured for questioning." Without waiting for her answer Howitzer pulled up his sleeves, revealing long metal tubes surrounding his arms out from which erupted six barrels each that rotated like minigun. He followed Yang to the door, letting her go first but having her back covered while she slowly reared her fist back.

"Knock… knock!"

 **Bang!**

The doors exploded open in a cloud of smoke followed by screams that almost overwhelmed the music. Yang rushed in followed by Howitzer, Ocean and Verna were next, the artist wielding her spray paint while Ocean produced a collapsible Trident. Thistle was last, her knives held by their handles in her fists while her chains just barely touched the floor.

"Hey, Junior! Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting!?" Yang roared as the music cut off. All around them goons in matching suits reached slowly for their weapons, all of them shaking like leaves in the wind.

"Blondy!" A large and gruff man about Howitzer's size stepped out from behind the bar holding his hands up in their air. "It's okay boys, nobody do anything stupid… she just wants to talk, am I right?"

"Aw Junior, you know me so well, I'm flattered." Yang smiled, brushing aside some stray hairs hanging over her face. "But I'm actually here because I have another friend who has a question for you. I do hope you can help her."

"Blondy, do I look like a library?" Junior glared at her while he adjusted his tie, looking back and forth at the group that was armed to their teeth, all of them glaring down his men… all but the smallest one, with apple red hair and deadly hard eyes.

"I'm looking for someone." Thistle growled as she walked slowly and menacingly towards, letting one of her karambit knives slip through her grasp only to catch the chain a few inches down, letting the razor sharp blade sway with her stride.

"His name is Ebony Grey; part time mercenary, full time sociopath. He has one black eye one white eye, has a weird dislike for shirts and the most obnoxious face on the planet." Thistle stopped just a step short of bumping into the towering man but glared up at him without any hint of fear.

"Look kid, I-"

Before he could say another word, Thistle's chain wrapped around his neck I blur of steel!

"I'll only ask you one more time!" As though the towering man weighed nothing, Thistle pulled him to his knees by his neck. Junior grasped at the chains, struggling to breathe and all he could hear in the gap between her words was the air around them hissing and popping as her Semblance changed the nearby atmosphere with energy.

"Where is Ebony Grey?" She pulled just a little tighter on the chains, forcing him to her her eye level while her rage burned away the entire world around her.

"He- gah! The guy you're looking for! T- Torchwick! Torchwick is working with him! P- please… I- I can't… breath!"

"Torchwick? Where can I find him!?" She barked, letting go of her chain, allowing him to breath.

"Look, all I know is that he has a warehouse by the docks where he keeps his goods, that's all I know I swear!" He was gasping for breath as he looked into Thistle's deadly cold eyes, feeling like he was prey in the eyes of a predator.

"Thanks…" Without another word, she stood up, the sudden motion making Junior flinch in fear. _Torchwick… why does that name sound familiar?_


End file.
